My baby's a what now?
by NCIS1990
Summary: Alternate of Season 1 after Leo goes to "See family". You'll have to read to find out but you should know Phoebe doesn't know Leo's a whitelighter yet. P/L
1. Chapter 1

Title: My baby's a what now?

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or it's characters, they belong to Constance M. Burge.

Chapter 1

SCENE: HALLIWELL MANOR

(Piper is sitting at the kitchen table staring into space when Phoebe and Prue walk in.)

Prue: (Noticing Piper's expression.) Piper? Are you okay?

(Piper doesn't answer)

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: Sure, do whatever you want.

Phoebe: Uh, Piper, what's wrong?

Piper: Sure, I'll have whatever.

Phoebe: Piper!

(Piper gasps and jumps in surprise.)

Piper: Phoebe, you scared me, what's the matter with you?

Phoebe: What's the matter with me? We came in and couldn't get your attention.

Piper: Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.

Prue: Anything we can help with?

Piper: (Distracted) Do you know if the old crib is still in the basement?

Phoebe: What? Piper, what does that have to do with- (She gets a look of realization on her face.) Oh my god. No way!

Piper: (Nodding.) I'd been feeling sick and it wasn't going away, so I went to the doctor. I thought it was just the flu or something. I really didn't think this would happen.

Prue: How far along are you?

Piper: 6 weeks.

Phoebe: So it's Leo's?

Piper: Who else was I sleeping with 6 weeks ago?

Phoebe: Sorry.

Piper: No, I'm sorry, I just really wasn't expecting this. How can I have a baby right now, I'm 25, I'm just getting my career off the ground. I have no clue where the father is and demons attack every other day.

Prue: Woah, Piper, you need to relax, okay? We have about 7 and a half months to sort everything out. First of all, yes you're young but you're strong and capable so I have no doubt you can handle a baby and a career at the same time. We'll do everything we can to find Leo but no matter what you're not alone in this, Phoebe and I will be with you every step of the way.

Phoebe: You bet your ass.

Prue: And as for demon attacks, There's no way Phoebe and I will let any demon, warlock, or any threatening magical being even let a hair on your or our niece or nephew's head be out of place. We'll stand by whatever you decide, but we totally think you can do this.

(Piper starts crying.)

Piper: I love you guys.

(She hugs Prue and Phoebe joins in.)

6 MONTHS LATER

(Phoebe is blowing up balloons in the conservatory when Prue walks in carrying a food platter.)

Prue: (Laughing) How many balloons did you buy Pheebs?

Phoebe: A lot, for some reason I didn't think 30 was enough. Although at the time it didn't occur to me that I would be the one blowing them up. The next time we do this we're going to need a helium machine.

(Prue laughs as Piper walks down the stairs, her hand is on her very pregnant belly.)

Piper: Wow, guys, this looks great.

Phoebe: You like it?

Piper: I love it, thank you guys so much.

Prue: Aw, anything for you and our little niece or nephew.

Piper: Where is everyone going to sit?

Prue: Oh Andy's bringing over extra tables from old Mrs. Watkins house. (A/N: Yes he's still alive.)

Phoebe: Old Mrs. Watkins is still alive?

Prue: I was just as surprised.

Piper: I'm grateful for all of his- (She cuts herself off when she burps and bubbles come flying out of her mouth.) help.

Prue: Uh, Piper, what was that?

Piper: I have no idea but weird things like that have been happening alot lately.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Piper: Well, it's just, I cut myself with a knife last night while I was making dinner. I went to get a band aid and when I went to put it on the cut was gone.

Phoebe: Really?

Piper: Yeah, (She holds up her finger.) See?

Prue: That's so weird. Anything else?

Piper: Well, you know how I spilled flour all over the floor last week?

Prue: Yeah.

Piper: Well, it was all over the floor because when I went to freeze it flowers came out of my hands.

Phoebe: Why didn't you tell us?

Piper: Well, I didn't know what to think of it, for all I know this is just a normal witch pregnancy thing.

Prue: Even in our world I don't think burping bubbles, healing yourself, and flowers popping out of your hands are considered normal pregnancy symptoms.

Phoebe: Maybe we should look in the book of shadows to see if it has anything to say.

Piper; Nope, not today, today I'm just a normal expectant mother who is going to have a normal baby shower, no magic aloud.

Phoebe: But-

Piper: No magic aloud!

(Piper walks away and Phoebe turns to Prue.)

Phoebe: What are we going to do?

Prue: Just listen to what she says. We'll be normal today and then tomorrow we'll consult the book of shadows.

(Prue walks away and Phoebe grunts in annoyance.)

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE ATTIC

(Phoebe is on the couch flipping through the book of shadows when Prue walks up.)

Prue: Phoebe, it's three o'clock in the morning, what are you doing?

Phoebe: I couldn't sleep, I can't go on any longer without knowing what's going on with Piper.

Prue: Phoebe-

Phoebe: What? We gave her a nice normal baby shower, that's all she asked for, now we can find out what's going on.

Prue: (Sighing) What have you found so far?

Phoebe: (Groaning in frustration.) Nothing, there's nothing in this book that explains it.

Prue: Let me see?

(She takes the book and starts looking through it.

Prue: Did you look through the demonics section?

Phoebe: No, because it doesn't sound all that demonic to me.

Prue: Me either, I just don't know- (She pauses on a page.) I think I found something.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: (Reading from the book.) "Whitelighters, Immortal beings who guide and protect their charges from great evil. Charges are usually witches or potential whitelighters. If a charge is injured by a force of evil whitelighters have the power to heal them through their hands."

Phoebe: How does that explain Piper's problem?

Prue: I don't know if it does all the way, but Piper said that one minute she had a cut on her finger and the next minute it was gone.

Phoebe: You think Piper's a whitelighter?

Prue: No, but her baby could be.

(Phoebe thinks.)

Prue: Phoebe, are you okay?

Phoebe: I'm just thinking, what did we really know about Leo?

Prue: Okay, Phoebe, I didn't bring this up so we could get suspicious.

Phoebe: No, but think about it. In all the time he was here fixing things did we really learn all that much about him.

Prue: Well, I didn't, but maybe Piper did. She was sleeping with the man.

Phoebe: Still, the way he left was pretty cryptic. He said he had to go see family. He didn't say where and Piper hasn't heard from him since and he doesn't seem like the type to just sleep with a woman and skip town, you saw how he was with Piper.

Prue: Okay, maybe it is true, but what do we do about it, how do we tell Piper?

Phoebe: We don't.

Prue: Are you crazy? If this baby is half of a magical being that until a few minutes ago we weren't aware of isn't that something that Piper should know?

Phoebe: What are we supposed to say. "Hey Piper, like so many other men in your life the father of your child isn't human."?

Prue: Well, not in those words but we can't keep this from her. And, we can get her to look on the bright side of this, like, this one isn't evil, or this one isn't dead?

Phoebe: If he's immortal isn't he technically dead?

Prue: Not like the last one, at least this one has never appeared transparent.

Phoebe: Fine, but do we have to tell her now. The baby is due in 6 weeks can't we wait to tell her then?

Prue: I would Phoebe, but what if something goes on during the delivery that we didn't see coming and no OBGYN has ever seen before. Who knows what happens when a whitelighter is born.

Phoebe: Okay, so we'll do more research in the morning but until we know more let's just keep this to ourselves for now?

Prue: Fine.

(They walk out of the attic.)

A/N: There's the first chapter, I thought this would be a fun idea. If you follow my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated them and I probably have no business starting yet another story but I'm going to do all I can to update each and every one of them. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: HALLIWELL MANOR

(Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the table eating breakfast in silence until Prue speaks up.)

Prue: Okay, it's another day, we've slept on it and I still haven't changed my mind.

Phoebe: Yeah, well my mind hasn't changed either.

Prue: Okay, we both have the same goal, to protect Piper and that baby, but I don't think keeping this inside is what's right. You know how at Piper's first doctor's appointment when they asked for everything she knew about her medical history and the father's. Well, this is the same thing. We need to know all the magical facts about Piper's baby just as much as we need to know the medical ones. And Piper deserves to know.

Phoebe: I agree, but I still don't believe we should tell her until after the baby is born. Why cause her the stress now, it wouldn't be good for her or the baby.

Prue: (Groaning) We're in the same place we were last night.

(Just then Andy walks in.)

Andy: Morning.

Phoebe: Andy, good, we could use your opinion.

Prue: Uh, I don't think so.

Andy: What? Oh come on, I'll be objective.

Prue: It's not an every day issue.

Andy: Is this a supernatural thing? Because when I moved in here I knew I would have to deal with these things from time to time. Unless it's about how to vanquish a demon or say a spell, I can't help you with that. But come on, I'm all ears.

(He sits down.)

Prue: Well, it's just, Piper has had some weird things going on lately.

Andy: What, is she okay, is the baby okay?

Phoebe: They're fine, it's just- We might have found out some things about the father.

Andy: The handyman? What about him?

Phoebe: Well, he may be more than that, he may be supernatural.

Andy: Supernatural? Like a demon?

Prue: No, if we're right he protects witches.

Andy: Okay, so what's the problem?

Prue: (Sighing) Piper doesn't know, and Phoebe and I aren't sure if we should tell her. We are disagreeing about that.

Andy: Well, if he's good I don't see the problem.

Phoebe: Well, Piper's had a history of unintentionally falling for people who aren't exactly normal. One tried to kill us, he was actually our first vanquish. I just don't want to take a risk of telling her and causing her unnessesary stress.

Prue: But I think she deserves to know now, especially if whatever powers this baby has will shock the doctor in the delivery room.

Andy: Um, well I think you both have valid concerns. It's a complicated situation.

(Just then Piper walks in.)

Piper: What's a complicated situation?

(They all turn to her.)

Phoebe: Uh, how we're going to send out the thank you notes so we get the names to match the presents you were given.

Piper: Uh, that's not a complicated situation, that's why Prue took down everybody's name and what they got me while I was opening presents.

Phoebe: Right.

Prue: (Through clenched teeth.) That's the best you could come up with?

Phoebe: (Through clenched teeth.) I'm a bad liar, you know that.

(Piper puts her hands on her hips.)

Piper: What's going on?

Phoebe: (Sighing) I guess we might as well. Sit down sweetie, there's something you should know.

Piper: Uh, okay. (She sits down.) You guys are starting to scare me.

Prue: Um, before we tell you this we need you to promise to not freak out.

Piper: Now you're really starting to scare me.

Phoebe: It's not bad, well when you look at the big picture it's not bad. Just take a deep breath and stay calm.

Piper: (Breathing) Okay.

Prue: Um, it's about Leo.

Piper: Leo? What about Leo? Did he call here?

Phoebe: No, but, you remember how you were telling us yesterday about the weird things that were happening to you?

Piper: Yes.

Phoebe: Well, last night, well early this morning I looked through the book of shadows to see if I could find anything, and, well Prue and I think we found something.

Piper: Oh god.

Prue: It's really not that bad Piper. We think that Leo might be a whitelighter.

Piper: A whitelighter? What the hell is that?

Phoebe: Well, it's kind of a guide for witches. They watch over them and protect them.

Piper: Okay, but why do you think Leo is one of these whitelighter guys?

Prue: Uh, well, they heal people.

Piper: They heal people?

Phoebe: With their hands.

Piper: So, you think my baby has been healing me from the womb?

Phoebe: I looked at that book cover to cover, that's the only thing that explains it.

(Piper sighs.)

Andy: Uh, I'll get you some water.

(Piper grabs a knife and cuts her finger.)

Prue: Piper, what the hell are you doing?

Piper: Running a test.

(She looks at her finger and watches as the wound closes and disappears.)

Piper: Woah.

Prue: Yeah.

Piper: (Tears in her eyes.) How could he do this to me?

Phoebe: Oh, honey, maybe he couldn't tell you.

Piper: I don't give a damn, what, am I just a big idiot for falling for guys who have some big secret and they're able to fool me into thinking they're being honest?

Prue: Honey, you're not an idiot. There's no way you could have known.

Piper: I should have. After Jeremy I should have known better.

Prue: Leo isn't Jeremy though Piper. He's the exact opposite in fact. He heals witches not hurts them.

Piper: Well, he hurt me didn't he?

Andy: (Walking over with a glass of water.) Here you go.

Piper: (Taking a sip.) Thank you.

Phoebe: Look, Piper, I understand you feel really hurt right now, and I'm not saying it's not justified, you should feel hurt. But I also want you to know I saw the way Leo looked at you, there's no way he was lying about his feelings for you.

Piper: That doesn't make me feel better because he was lying about everything else.

(Piper gets up and walks away.)

Phoebe: (Turning to Prue) That actually went better then I expected it to.

LATER AT QUAKE

(Piper is working in the kitchen when she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her abdomen. She leans over in pain when her coworker, Laura, notices her.)

Laura: Piper, are you okay?

Piper: (Breathing heavily.) Ye-Yeah. Ow!

Laura: Mark, call an ambulance. (She walks over to Piper and leans down.) Do you need anything?

Piper: (With tears in her eyes.) C-Call, my sis-sisters.

LATER AT BAY AREA HOSPITAL

(Phoebe and Prue rush out of the elevator and up to the reception desk.)

Prue: Excuse me, our sister was just admitted. She had labor pains but she's not due for another six weeks.

Nurse: Name?

Prue: Prue Halliwell.

Phoebe: I think she meant the patient's name.

Prue: Oh, Piper Halliwell.

(The nurse types information into the computer.)

Nurse: The doctor's in with her right now, I'll let him know you're here, he should be out in a few minutes.

(The nurse walks away.)

Prue: What did she mean by that? What could the doctor be testing her for that we can't be in there?

Phoebe: It's probably all routine.

Prue: What if it's not?

Phoebe: We can't think that way Prue. I'm sure everything will be okay.

Prue: We don't know that though. God, this is all my fault.

Phoebe: How on earth is this your fault?

Prue: You were right, we shouldn't have told her about Leo, not now.

Phoebe: That couldn't have been the cause of this. She was upset but she didn't seem stressed. Then she was fine when she left for work. These things just happen sometimes.

(They're interrupted when the doctor comes out.)

Doctor: Halliwell?

(Prue and Phoebe walk up to him.)

Prue: We're her sisters, is she okay?

Doctor: She went into preterm labor.

Prue: Oh god.

Doctor: We were able to slow the contractions down. For now she's in the clear. I want to keep her overnight for observation but she should be able to go home tomorrow.

Phoebe: So she and the baby are okay?

Doctor: Yes, but I want her to take it easy. She'll have to go on bed rest and she'll have to be very careful about watching her stress levels.

Phoebe: Absolutely, we'll watch her like a hawk.

Prue: Can we see her?

Doctor: Yes, but only for a while, she needs her rest.

Prue: Thank you.

(Phoebe and Prue walk towards the door and walk in.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Piper is sleeping in her hospital bed when orbs reveal Leo. She stirs and opens her eyes. She squints when she sees Leo in the dark.)

Piper: Leo?

A/N: There you go, chapter 2, let me know what you think.


End file.
